The present application is related in subject matter to and cross-referenced with both U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/003,734 (entitled Network Printing System filed by Levine) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/842,584 (entitled Network Printing System and filed by Levine et al.), both of which applications were filed on the same day as the present Application.
This invention relates generally to a printer interface for use in a network printing context and, more particularly, to an HTTP based print server adapted particularly for use with a network printing system, the HTTP based print server permitting a plurality of Internet clients to achieve Internet communication with one or more document processing devices. The architecture of the print server is such that the Internet communication can be achieved whether the one or more document processing devices has an embedded HTTP server or not.
Electronic printing systems typically include an input section, sometimes referred to as an input image terminal ("IIT"), a controller, sometimes referred to as an electronic subsystem ("ESS") and an output section or print engine, sometimes referred to as an image output terminal ("IOT"). In one type of electronic printing system, manufactured by Xerox.RTM. Corporation, known as the DocuTech.RTM. electronic printing system, a job can be inputted to the printing system from, among other sources, a network or a scanner. An example of a printing system with both network and scanner inputs is found in the following patent: